How My Feelings?
by chanvilia
Summary: Dia selalu menjauhinya. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diri Takeru sehingga selalu menjauhi Hikari. Hati Hikari menjadi resah. Tidak lagi saat Daisuke datang dan membuat harinya menjadi baru. Warning: Dakari/AU/OOC/Sangat gajelas. Enjoy!


How my feelings.

Story by: Yimaana07

Characters by: Akhiyosi Hongo

Enjoy!;)

"Halo? Takeru? Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di depan sekolah. Kelas mu pun sudah keluar." Ucapmu di dalam telfon. Lalu, Kau menunggu adanya suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Err—Hikari. Maaf Hikari, aku tidak bisa. Bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu ke toko buku, aku sedang ada rapat kelas. Seperti yang kau tau, aku ketua kelas sekarang." Jelas seseorang dari seberang sana. Entahlah, kau merasa tidak bersemangat mendengar kata 'tidak bisa'. Kau menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab suara itu. "Hmm, ya tidak apa-apa…" ucapmu dengan pasrah.

"Mungkin bisa lain kali."

Kau mengangguk walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. "Ya."

Jalanan sepi saat itu. Kau tetap memandang lurus kedepan, memandang air yang berjatuhan didepanmu. Angin yang terus menerpa tubuhmu, sangat dingin. Beberapa orang disampingmu dalam posisi yang sama. Kau hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah. Sesekali kau memandang ponselmu. Sama sekali tidak ada pesan ataupun telefon masuk. Kau sendiri bingung, disaat seperti ini tidak ada yang mencarimu. Ada apa? Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"Onii-san.. dia kemana…"

Itu kata-kata yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Dimana kakaknya? Kenapa ia tidak khawatir? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tak lama ponselmu berdering. Dengan penuh harap kau melihat layar ponselnya…. "…uh?"

Kau menekannya dan meletakkan ponselmu ke telingamu. Dengan ragu kau menyapanya. "…_mo-moshimoshi?_"

"Hikari? Kau dimana? Kau sudah pulang?" tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berbicara tanpa menyapamu dulu. Dengan sangat terdesak. "Oh. Mm…. Daisuke? A-aku di—" Kau bingung menjawabnya karna…sesuatu yang menahan semua itu. "Ah, ayolah. Kau terjebak dalam hujan kan? Aku tau, dan kau tidak membawa payung," tunggu. Bagaimana ia tau semua itu? Kau dibuat bingung. Kau menatap kosong, dan tidak sadar Daisuke memanggil namamu terus menerus. "Ah, iya. Mm… aku berada tak jauh dari sekolah." Jelasmu. "Aku kesana."

Seketika Daisuke menutup telfon itu. Perbincangan mereka selesai, dan sekarang…. Daisuke sedang menuju tempatmu. Dimana kau berdiri sekarang. Entahlah bagaimana ia tau segalanya. Senang? tentu. Tapi… senyum tidak terlihat di wajah manismu. Kau tetap diam dan memandang kosong. Perasaanmu bercampur aduk.

Daisuke memandang langit yang sedang menurunkan air mata. Awan kelabu yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Kilatan sekali-kali muncul tanpa ditunggu. Daisuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan untuk mencuci piring yang sedang ia pegang. "sangat sial. Mengapa aku harus merobek kertas lagu itu…" keluhnya. Itu semua adalah hukumannya karna sudah merobek naskah milik kakaknya.

Selesai ia mencuci piring, seperti ada yang mengganjal dan harus diselesaikan. Seketika ia ingat. Seseorang yang ia lihat didepan toko kue dekat sekolah tadi. Saat itu gerimis dan ia tau gadis itu tidak membawa payung. Sebenarnya ia juga. Daisuke berlari menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil payung. Namun ia malah disuruh kakaknya mencuci piring.

Dengan cepat Daisuke berlari mencari telfon rumahnya dan mulai menekan sebuah nomer. "ayolah angkat.." ucap Daisuke dengan penuh harap.

"_moshimoshi?"_ akhirnya… "Hikari? Kau dimana? Kau sudah pulang?" entah ada apa, Daisuke mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tiba-tiba. Lama sekali untuk menunggu jawaban Hikari.

"Daisuke? A-Aku di—"

"Ah, ayolah. Kau terjebak dalam hujan kan? Aku tau, dan kau tidak membawa payung." Jelas Daisuke. Lagi-lagi Hikari sangat lama untuk mulai bebricara kembali. "Hikari… Hikari?… Hikari?"

"Ah Ah, iya. Mm… aku berada tak jauh dari sekolah." Jawab Hikari. "Aku kesana." Daisuke langsung menutup telefonnya. Dan mulai menuju tempat penyimpanan payung. Ia mengambil dua payung. Ya, tentu saja. tanpa gerak lambat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menerobos hujan dengan payungnya.

Hikari melihat Daisuke sudah berada di perempatan jalan dekat dirinya berdiri. Hikari memanggil Daisuke secara tiba-tiba, tangannya terangkat cukup tinggi. Daisuke melihatnya, dengan cepat ia datang menghampiri Hikari yang sedang berdiri menunggu hujan reda, untung saja Daisuke datang menjemputnya.

"Ini payungnya." Ucap Daisuke saat tepat tiba di hadapan Hikari. "_A-Arigatou _ Daisuke. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Kata Hikari. Ia mengambil payung yang ada di tangan kanan Daisuke. Hikari terdiam sejenak ditempat. Daisuke yang melihatnya bingung, "Hikari..?" Daisuke memanggil namanya, Hikari tidak berkutik. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Daisuke. Ia terus melambaikan tangan ke wajah Hikari, dan terus memanggil namanya. Daisuke semakin melakukannya dengan cepat, dan sampai akhirnya Hikari mendengarnya. "Ah, iya! maafkan aku!" sentak Hikari. Daisuke mulai melangkah, diikuti Hikari.

Bisu. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara dijalan. Di tengah hujan deras, mereka hanya di lindungi oleh payung yang mereka pegang masing-masing. percikan air yang mereka langkahi sangat terdengar, karna emmang jalanan sangat sunyi. Bahkan di jalan yang mereka lewati itu hanya mereka. '_Se-sebetulnya untuk apa aku menjemput Hikari? Apakah aku ini pacarnya? Pacarnya kan Takeru… lalu… mengapa aku….?'_ Ucap Daisuke dalam hatinya. Daisuke terus memandang jalan dan Hikari bergantian.

Tak lama, Daisuke bersuara. "Bagaimana? Kau ingin ku antar sampai ke rumah atau… kau jalan sendiri kerumah?" Tanya Daisuke. Hikari terdiam sejenak, dan memandang Daisuke. Ia masih bisu. Mulutnya mulai ingin terbuka namun Daisuke menyela dahulu "Mm! lebih baik kuantar kau sampai rumah. Ayo!" sela Daisuke. Hikari menurut. Ia tidak berucap. Dan mulai menunduk lagi. _Ada apa dengan semua ini?_

Papan bertuliskan '_Yagami´ _tertera disamping pintu kecil itu. Dan bell di bawah papan tersebut. Tanpa untuk menekan bell nya, Hikari langsung masuk. Daisuke tentu hanya mengantar sampai depan gedung apartemennya. Dengan salah tingkah tadi, Hikari member ucapan terimakasih. Pikirnya seperti orang bodoh saja. ia tak terbiasa dengan Daisuke untuk hal seperti itu. "Ah, ayolah. Lupakan. Sekarang kau sudah sampai!" keluh Hikari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Sudah pulang Hikari?" terdengar suara dari sofa ruang tv. Seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna coklat. Ia sedang menonton berita di teve. Kebiasaannya di siang hari memang seperti itu. "Onii-san! Kenapa Onii-san tidak menjemputku di sekolah saat hujan besar seperti ini?" protes Hikari. Yagami Taichi tiba-tiba bangun dari santainya. "hujan? Kau bercanda?" ucap Taichi agak gugup. Lalu ia membuka korden jendela, dan melihat air yang terus berjatuhan, sangat deras. Taichi menepuk keingnya. "Astaga! Maafkan aku Hikari. Saking serunya menonton berita, aku tidak tau kalau sedang hujan. Sangat tidak tau!" jelas Taichi. Taichi terus meminta maaf kepada adik manisnya itu. Ia sangat sayang kepada Hikari.

Tetapi saat itu Hikari hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis kepada kakaknya. "Ya, tidak apa-apalah Onii-san. Kau kan lupa." Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Saat pintu tertutu. Entah kenapa Hikari hampir menjatuhkan air matanya. Mengapa ia harus menangis? "Tunggu…" dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh ke pipinya. "Hikari. Ada apa ini? Mengapa kau menangis? Sudahlah!" ucap Hikari, pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan. Ia tidak gila. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gila saat itu. Tanpa basa-basi Hikari tertidur di kasurnya tanpa mengganti bajunya dahulu.

Udara dan jalanan di pagi hari itu terasa dingin. Ya, mungkin karna factor hujan kemarin yang cukup deras dan lama. Hikari lupa mengenakan jaket yang tebal. Ia kedinginan dijalan saat ingin hendak berangkat ke sekolah. "Astaga. Dingin sekali, aku lupa memakai jaket tebal." Keluh Hikari. Sungguh, pagi itu dingin sekali.

"Hikari!"

Seseorang dari belakang Hikari menyeruikan namanya. Dia… "Takeru?" kata Hikari. Takeru tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kea rah Hikari. Hikari sedikit menghela nafas dan sedikit merasakan rasa sakit. Ada apa? "Ahh iya," Takeru mulai membuka mulutnya. "Maaf, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku, tugasku sebagai ketua kelas sangat banyak dan rumit… apa kau sudah ke toko buku?" jelas Takeru. Hikari menangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk entah karena ia malu atau bagaimana… tidak biasanya Hikari seperti itu dihadapan Takeru. Hikari mulai membuka mulut.

"Belum. Apa kau bisa menemaniku setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Hikari. Harapan apalagi yang Hikari harapkan selain Takeru menjawab 'Iya'

"Maaf Hikari,"

Jangan jawab itu….

"Nanti aku akan ada tugas kelompok dengan teman. Mungkin lain kali Hikari.." jawab Takeru. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar oleh Hikari. "Oh." Hikari kehilangan kata-katanya. Sampai kapan harus seperti ini. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."

Sepulang sekolah, Takeru benar-benar ada tugas kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya. Hati Hikari terasa sepi melihat Takeru tertawa dengan temannya. Bukan dengannya. Sedikit air keluar dari ujung mata Hikari. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa…." ucap Hikari menegakkan dirinya. "Hikari, kau tidak apa-apa? mengapa ditengah jalan seperti ini?" suara seseorang dari belakang Hikari, membuat hati Hikari teduh. Siapa?

"Hei, Hikari!" panggilnya lagi. Hikari membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Daisuke!" Hikari sedikit tersenyum. "Ehm, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Daisuke menaikkan pundaknya "Em… tidak apa-apa. aku hanya bingung. Kenapa kau melamun di tengah jalan begini, bahaya kau tau?" ucapnya, lalu ia bertolak pinggang. Hikari hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Apa yang kau lihat ini lucu? Hah?" Daisuke tetap bersikap serius. "Hah. Sudah, kau mau menemaniku makan di cafe?" tawar Hikari dengan santainya, ia menawarkan Daisuke untuk makan siang. Daisuke sedikit bingung. Bimbang dan senang. sangat senang.

"Err—Hikari, kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. kau mau?" tawar Hikari sekali lagi. Daisuke berdeham dan kambali memandang Hikari dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu. Tentu saja… aku mau."

(A/N): Hai haiii. Akhirnya saya posting fanfic juga di Fandom kesayangan saya iniiii. Saya Cuma jadi reader di fandom Digimon… bikin fanfic nya gajadi jadi-_- #plak tapi akhirnya buat juga kan~

Bodohnya….saya yang tadinya mau TaiOra jadi DaKari, plin plan gini kan…..tapi gapapalah. Silahkan kalian review fanfic saya sesuka hati kalian semua~ semoga fanfic pertama ini memuaskan!.


End file.
